Many attempts have been recently made to provide an ecologically acceptable container opener wherein the parts are not separable from the container. Recent interest is dominated by the push-in types in which the end panel of the container is partially scored and the resulting flap is adapted to be pressed into the container. One of the principal problems has been in either reducing the force required to rupture the score or in providing a leverage mechanism which is unobtrusive and will not interfere with drinking directly from the can. At the same time, the structure must be economically feasible. Furthermore, there is objection by users to pushing their fingers into the contents of the can.